I Love You, Sensei!
by Shana Granger
Summary: Rin Kagamine jatuh cinta dengan seorang guru baru disekolahnya. Bagaimana ceritanya? Review please


**I Love You, Sensei**

Author: SHINee is back! Em maksud saya Shana is back ^^!

Rin : Wahahaha si author ngalawak wae

Author: Ngehehe *evil laugh niru Kyuhyun*

Len : Kyuhyun wae -_-

Author: Suka-suka saya. Bias bias saya :P

Rin : Ini ceritanya tentang apa author?

Author: Tentang seorang murid yang suka sama gurunya. Tapi ini bukan RinXLen, tapi RinXMikuo

Len : Masa tampang cakep dan cool kayak aku gini gak dipake?

Author:Gezzz ngeluh mulu-_-. Kau jadi kepala sekolah yang udah peot aja Len -_-

Len : Huh! Mana disclaimernya?

Author: **Vocaloid bukan milik author Shana, Author hanya memiliki cerita ini. Kamsahamnida** *bow*

**A/N : Saya menerima review. Flame juga gak apa-apa, tapi jangan pake bahasa kasar ya Chingu ^^** *nyindir tukang flame yang gak pernah buat cerita 1 pun*

Kalo kata 2NE1 : I Don't Care!

Kalo kata SNSD : Run Devil Run

*nyindir tukang flame yang gak pernah buat cerita 1 pun*

Chapter 1 : Meet You

**(Rin POV)**

Hai! Namaku Cho Rin (author: KENAPA NAMA DEPAN 'NAMA NGARANG' AUTHOR DIPAKE? KENAPAAAA?*ditimpuk sparkyu pake sendal**nyakar tembok**nenggak baygon*) maksudku Rin Kagamine (Rin: Bercanda, cuman buat manas-manasin author doang kok. Hehehe *digampar author*). Aku sekolah di Vocaloid High School. Umurku 17 tahun. Aku mempunyai sahabat bernama Hatsune Miku, maniak daun bawang. Aku punya saudara kembar bernama Len Kagamine. Kami sangat mirip. Sekarang aku sedang dalam keadaan bosan + pegel karena sedang upacara.

"Anak-anak, sekarang untuk sementara guru-guru digantikan oleh mahasiswa Voca University yang sedang mengadakan praktek lapang. Ayo silahkan maju ke depan." Kata Kiyoteru Hiyama, Kepala sekolah kami sambil memanggil mahasiswa itu untuk maju ke depan memperkenalkan diri. Aku melihat ada seseorang mahasiswa berambut teal dengan warna mata senada yang sama seperti Miku.

"Miku Nee-Chan, itu kakakmu bukan?" tanyaku kepada Miku sambil menunjuk orang yang ku maksud

"Rin-Chan, kau lupa ya? Aku kan anak tunggal." kata Miku

"Oh Iya ya. Hehehe maaf" kataku.

"Konichiwa! Nama saya Zatsune Mikuo" kata mahasiswa yang tadi ku maksud

Oooo jadi namanya Mikuo. Tunggu, Kuliah? Tampangnya kok masih seperti seumuran dengan kami? Mungkin karena dia awet muda kali ya HAHAHA *evil laugh ngakak*(author: jangan ngikutin gaya ketawa kakak ane, Kyuppa dong -.-/Rin: kakak darimana? Kenal aja enggak!/Author: *nenggak racun tomcat*). Ngomong-ngomong dia tampan juga. Semoga kali ini kelas kami diajar olehnya dan semoga dia gak killer. Upacara pun dibubarkan. Yuhu! Senangnya hatiku!

Aku dan Miku sampai dikelas. Kami duduk dibangku kami.

"Miku-Chan, kira-kira siapa ya yang akan mengajar dikelas ini?" tanyaku kepada Miku

"Eng...aku tidak tau Rin-Chan" kata Miku

"RIN! KAU SUDAH MENGERJAKAN PR BAHASA INGGRIS BELUM?" teriak seseorang yang ternyata Len, saudara kembarku

"GAK USAH TERIAK TERIAK KALI! GUE JUGA DENGER, SHOTA!" balasku

"Ngehehe maaf. Eh? AKU NGGAK SHOTA!" kata Len

"Apa yang kau tanyakan tadi?" tanyaku cuek

"Sudah mengerjakan PR Bahas Inggris belum?" tanya Len.

"Hohoho sudah dong, memangnya kau SHOTA!" jawabku

"Liat dong. Aku belum. Eh? Aku enggak shota!" kata Len,

"TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK!" kataku sambil mengeleng kepala

"Kumohon" pinta Len dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya sehingga matanya terlihat seperti ikan

"Geezzz. Baiklah" kataku sambil sambil memberikan buku bahasa inggrisku

"Jeongmal Kamsahamnida Eonnie!" kata Len sambil bersorak riang (author: Lah? Emang vocaloid ngerti bahasa korea?/SeeU: saya ngerti. Saya kan dari korea)

Aku melihat ada seseorang dengan perawakan Miku memasuki kelas. I-Itukan Mikuo-Sensei! Neomu Neomu Kyeopta .. Semua murid langsung duduk ditempat masing-masing.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sensei!" sapa semua murid.

Hanya aku yang diam melamun sambil memandang Mikuo.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Minna! Eng...Nona, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Mikuo-Sensei sambil mengayunkan tangannya didepan wajahku.

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Gomenassai Sensei" kataku. Mikuo-Sensei langsung menjauh dari hadapanku

"Namaku Zatsune Mikuo. Panggil saja Mikuo-Kun. Tidak usah memakai –sensei, karena aku sepantaran dengan kalian." Mikuo memperkenalkan diri.

"A-Ano apa maksud Mikuo-Sensei em... maksud saya Mikuo-Kun sepantaran dengan kami?" tanya Teto

"Umurku 17 tahun. Sama seperti kalian. Selama sekolah aku loncat kelas" kata Mikuo.

APA? S-Sepantaran? Aku hampir tidak percaya! Pantas saja tampangnya masih polos *ditabok Mikuo*.

"Bisakah kalian memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing?" tanya Mikuo.

Semua murid mulai memperkenalkan diri. Sekarang giliran aku memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku R-Rin K-Kagamine" kataku sambil terbata-bata. MENGAPA JANTUNGKU BERDETAK LEBIH KENCANG DARIPADA SEBELUMNYA? JANGAN-JANGAN A-AKU

.

.

.

.

.

MENYUKAI MIKUO-KUN!

Tidak mungkin! Dia itu guru bukan murid baru!

"Kagamine-san, kalian kembar ya?" kata Mikuo-Kun.

"I-Iya" jawabku. "IYALAH KEMBAR! TAMPANG AJA UDAH SAMA UDAH PASTI KEMBAR!" kata Len

Kembaranku itu memang agak sedikit kasar. Terkadang kami bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Sungguh labil-nya anak muda

"LEN! SOPANLAH SEDIKIT! JANGAN MENTANG-MENTANG DIA SEPANTARAN DENGAN KITA, KAU BERSIKAP TIDAK SOPAN!" bentakku

"Jeongmal Mianhaeyyo, Eonnie" gumam Len.

Muahahahaha sister pasti menang lawan dongsaengnya!

"Sudah-sudah, sekarang ayo belajar bahasa Inggris." kata Mikuo sambil tersenyum mesum Eng... maksudku tersenyum masam. Maaf yadong-nya author lagi kumat *dijitak author*. Tanpa kusadari, selama pelajaran aku terus memandang wajah tampan Mikuo (author: Uweekk! Seluruh Vocaloid muntah berjamaah *digorok Mikuo**ignore that*).

"Rinny~! Kau kenapa?" tanya Miku mengagetkanku

"T-Tidak A-Apa-apa." Jawabku

"Hm... sepertinya kau menyukai Mikuo-Kun ya? MIKUO-KUN! RIN MENYU-" kata Miku. Ucapannya terpotong karena aku membungkam mulutnya

"Ada apa Kagamine-San? Hatsune-San?" tanya Mikuo-Kun

"Ti-Tidak ada Ap-Ap-Apa kok, Mikuo-Kun" jawabku. Mikuo pun kembali mengajar

"Awas kau Miku! Kalau kau membocorkannya lagi, akan ku buang semua Negi di dunia ini!" bisikku.

Miku tampak ketakutan. RALAT! SANGAT KETAKUTAN! "Gomenassai Rin-Chan" kata si maniak Negi

"Anak-anak, pelajaran kali ini saya akhiri. Sampai jumpa besok lusa" kata Mikuo-Kun.

"Yaelah singkat amet waktunya, Asem" gumamku

"Dari tadi kan kau terus memandang Mikuo-Kun. Bahkan kau tidak mencatat pelajaran yang ia terangkan" kata Miku

"B-Benarkah?" tanyaku

"Yep! Ini, aku pinjamkan bukuku. Mencatatnya agak cepat ya, Rinny~!" kata Miku sambil memberiku buku

"Arigatou Nee-Chan!" kataku sambil menerima buku itu.

"Wah Wah, seperitnya ada yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama nih, cuicuiw" goda seseorang yang bisa dibilang 'copy'-an diriku.

"Jangan sok tau kau, Len 'SHOTA' Kagamine!" kataku. Tanpa kusadari rona merah menghiasi pipiku

"Hei! Aku nggak shota! Ngomong-ngomong, kau itu tsundere ya!" goda Len lagi

"Diam!" kataku sambil terus menulis

"Nona Tsundere, Nona Tsundere, Nona Tsundere! Rin 'Tsundere' Kagamine!" goda Len LAGI

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM KAU SHOTAAAAAA!" bentakku kesal. Teriakanku ini menimbulkan gempa dan tsunami diseluruh dunia hingga membuat meteor jatuh ke bumi (?). Semua murid menatap kami heran

"AKU ENGGAK SHOTA, TSUNDERE RIIIINNN!" balas Len.

"BISA DIEM BENTAR GAK? GUA LAGI KONSEN!" kataku kesal. Aura Evil terpancar dari tubuhku. Membuat Len ngacir

"Ampun kakak. Ampun! JEONGMAL MIANHAMNIDA EONNIE! MIANHAMNIDA!" kata Len

"ANIO! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU, SELAMANYA! SELAMANYA SELAMANYA! *ceritanya kata 'selamanya' bergema*" bentakku.

"KUMOHON, MAAFKAN AKU KAKAKKU TERSAYANG!" kata Len dengan puppy-eyesnya sambil mencium kakiku (author: Ngeh?)

"TIDAK!". Aku langsung pergi menyusul Miku dikantin. Aku menemukan Miku sedang makan mie ayam dengan ekstra negi yang membuat pedagang itu kehabisan daun bawang untuk bahan mie ayam-nya (Onew SHINee : AYAM? AYAM!). Tanpa kusadari aura evil tetap menyelimuti tubuhku

"Rin-Chan kau kenapa?" tanya Miku

"Aku kesal dengan adik kembarku si Len. Cari masalah mulu! Seandainya dia bukan adikku." kataku

"Istigfar Rin! Kau beruntung punya adik, daripada aku" kata Miku (author: Tumben Miku Alim -_- *dipukul pake Negi*)

"Eng Iya juga sih" gumamku.

"Rin, mau mie ayamnya? Aku hanya ingin memakan negi-ya saja kok" kata Miku

"Kalau kau mau negi, kenapa kau beli mie ayam?" tanyaku mengejek

"Oh Iya Ya. Aigoo! Dasar Miku Baka!" kata Miku

"Bwahahaha kau ngaku tuh!" godaku.

"Halo Miss Orange Tsundere!" kata seseorang yang melewati meja kami. LEN! Mau apalagi dia?

"APALUH?" bentakku

"Miss Tsundere bisa marah juga ya?" goda Len

Grrrr... emosiku meledak seperti gunung merapi. Aku langsung menampar Len.

Saking kencangnya tamparanku, gigi Len sampai copot (?) Nggak atuh (author: Rin nyeremin -_- Takut! *lari kepelukkan kyuppa**digebukin sparkyu*)

Semua murid yang berada di kantin langsung bersorak "Ayo Ayo! Lomba tinju Kagamine Twins"

Gakupo-Sensei pun melerai perkelahian kami. Kami berdua dibawa ke guru BK. MAMPUS!

"Apa penyebab kalian bertengkar didepan umum?" tanya guru BK yang bernama IA itu

"A-Ano bu, Len penyebabnya. Tadi saya sedang mengobrol dengan Miku. Len langsung meledek saya 'Tsundere'" kataku

"Emang benarkan dia tsundere!" kata Len

"APA KAU BILANG SHOTA?" bentakku

"STOP! CERITAKAN SEMUANYA KEPADA SENSEI! LEN DAHULU!" bentak IA-Sensei

"Tadi saya hanya bilang dia tsundere. Eh dianya langsung nampar saya" kata Len

"GIMANA GAK TERSINGGUNG DIBILANG TSUNDERE? KAU KAN ADIKKU! KAU JUGA TAU AKU PALING KESAL KALO ADA YANG BILANG AKU TSUNDERE!" bentakku.

"Rin, ceritakan kronologi kejadiannya" kata IA-Sensei

" Tadi saya sedang mengobrol dengan Miku. Len langsung meledek saya 'Tsundere'. Dikelas juga dia meledek saya beberapa kali. Emosi saya sudah gak bisa dipendam lagi bu!" kataku

"Ibu mengerti. Sebaiknya kalian berdamai." kata IA-Sensei

Dengan sangat terpaksa aku berjabat tangan dengan Len. Aku memasang evil smile andalan kakak author, Kyuhyun (author: pencopas kau Rin -_-)

Kami kembali ke kelas. Aku dan Len berjalan berjauhan. Kami berpapasan denga Mikuo-Kun.

"Kagamine-San, mengapa kalian tidak mengikui pelajaran?" tanya Mikuo-Kun

"A-Ano tadi kami ada sedikit masalah" jawabku

"Cerita saja padaku" kata Mikuo-Kun sambil tersenyum manissss banget! DOKTER TOLONG! SAYA MELTING LIAT SENYUMNYA!

Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Mikuo-Kun. Len aku cuekin. Ngehehehe sue kau dongsaeng!

"Kagamine-san, sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas. Aku antar ya!" kata Mikuo-kun.

Selama berjalan tanpa kusadari aku memegang tangan Mikuo. Untungnya dia tidak sadar.

Kami sudah sampai didepan kelas. ASEM! CEPET BANGET!

"Kagamine-san, kalian sudah sampai dikelas, aku tinggal dulu ya!" kata Mikuo

Aku dan Len berjalan kekelas.

DAMN!

Ternyata sekarang pelajaran Megurine-Sensei! Guru paling killer disini! Siap-siap diberi hukuman kedua dah! Pasrah aje!

"Kagamine-san, kalian habis dari mana?" tanya Megurine-Sensei denga nada dingin

"Eng...A-Ano tadi ada urusan penting sedikit" kata kami bersamaan

Megurine-Sensei diam

HENING

"Baiklah, tapi jangan telat lagi ya!" kata Megurine-Sensei. Syukurlah

(skip time. Author males nulis #plakkk #digampar readers)

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Seperti biasa aku pulang bersama Miku. Ketika kami berjalan, ada seseorang yang bisa dibilang copy-an Miku didepan kami. "Eng…Kagamine-san kau-" kata Mikuo

"Jangan panggil aku kagamine-san. Panggil saja Rin" kataku

"Eng...Iya. Rin kau tidak pulang bareng Len?" tanya Mikuo

"Males. Ngapain pulang sama adikku yang nyebelin" jawabku

"Eh, rumahmu diamana?" tanya Mikuo LAGI

"Di Komplek Shanaloids nomor 2, kenapa?" tanyaku

"Rumahku di nomor 3. Kita pulang bareng yuk sama Hatsune-san" kata Mikuo

APA? DIA MENGAJAKKU PULANG BARENG? Terima Kasih Sensei!

Kamipun pulang dengan berjalan kaki. "Rin-chan, Mikuo-Kun aku pulang dulu ya" kata Miku karena kami sudah sampai didepan rumahnya

"Eng...I-Iya" kata kami. "Selamat berduaan Rinny~!" bisik Miku

DZZINGGGG

Mukaku memerah karena malu + kesal diledek. Aku dan Mikuo hanya jalan berdua. Tanpa kusadari, aku terus menggenggam tangannya. Tetapi Mikuo menyadarinya. Dia hanya tertawa sedikit.

"Rin, rumahku disini. Dah!" kata Mikuo

ASEM! CEPET AMAT! Mikuo masuk ke rumahnya. Aku berpapasan dengan Len,adikku yang menyebalkan itu.

"Hai kak Rin Tsundere" ledeknya lagi

"BELUM PUAS TADI KAU KU TAMPAR HAH?" bentakku

"A-Ampun" kata Len ketakutan. Cih! Dasar penakut! Pasti dia melaporkan kejadian itu pada kakak tertua kami, Lenka Kagamine. Walaupun kak Lenka itu cantik dan keliatan feminim, tapi dia galak lho! Dirumah dia yang mengurus kami berdua. Orang tua kami sedang kerja diluar negeri. Aku mulai masuk ke rumahku. Aku mendengar Len mengadukan hal ini ke Kak Lenka. Mungkin karena nama mereka mirip jadi mereka itu deka.

"Kak, tadi di sekolah aku ditampar oleh kak Rin" kata Len mengadu

"Apa? Ditampar?" kata kak Lenka

"Ia kak. Dia menumpatku Shota" kata Len. Aku langsung gabung dengan mereka

"DIA MENGEJEKKU TSUNDERE KAK! MAKANYA AKU MENAMPARNYA!" kataku. Aku langsung pergi ke kamar. Aku membanting tubuhku ke kasur yang empuk. Aku menelepon Miku.

"Hai Miku-Nee"kataku

"_Hai Rin-Chan. Ada apa?"_ tanya Miku

"Aku hanya ingin meneleponmu saja. Aku hampir bertengkar lagi dengan Len dan kak Lenka" kataku

"_Maaf ikut campur. Tapi menurutku sebaiknya kalian akur saja. __Kalian kan saudara"_ kata Miku

"Terima Kasih atas sarannya, Miku-Nee" kataku

Kami mengobrol lewat telepon. Aku terus mengingat Mikuo. Setiap aku melihat Miku, pasti aku teringat Mikuo karena mereka sangat mirip walaupun tidak mempunyai hubungan darah.

Author: Beres juga nih chapter 1. Hwaiting for chapter 2!

Rin : Yehey! Tapi kok aku kayaknya garang dan sangar banget sih disini?

Author:Tuntutan pekerjaanmu, Rin

Rin : Huh!

Author: By the Way, Review please! Flame juga gak apa-apa, tapi jangan pake bahasa kasar atau kata-kata yang lebih menuju ke 'Penghinaan'


End file.
